


Everything Is Fine

by EmeraldFondue



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: After the Movie, Angst, Eating Disorders, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Love Confessions, adorable lesbian incest, almost nudity, and a tiny bit of nudity but it's not like you can see it, this almost turned into smut lol but there's no sex in here and nothing explict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFondue/pseuds/EmeraldFondue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa can’t sleep and feels like she is loosing control again, so she acts against it the best way she knows. Anna however woke up with the need of visiting her sister in the middle of the night. Leading to some emotional chaos. </p><p>“I mean, we always had baths together when we were kids”, Anna shrugged, “And we’re both girls, so it’s fine, right?”</p><p>Cliche? Maybe. Anna rambling about how hot Elsa is out of nervousness? Definitely!<br/>It ends so much happier and fluffier than it seems haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Fine

It was a quiet night. The stars were shining bright, as they always did over Arendelle and Anna was sound asleep. The princess was dreaming of colorful birds flying over white clouds. Sun wrapping around her skin and laughter shining through the silent halls of the castle that she grew up in.   
Everything was good. Especially since Elsa had come back after freezing the entire kingdom.   
Now that everyone knew and they were able to spend time together, everything seemed brighter. Anna could not ask for more.

Elsa's night was less bright. She had slept for a few hours but then woken up again. She did her best, but having frozen Anna’s heart was still hunting her. And with the memories the nightmares came.   
She felt her control slipping once more. No breath was deep enough to stop this feeling.   
The Queen left her king sized bed soundless and walked into her private bath. The tube looked tempting. But wasn't what she had entered the room for.   
The platinum blonde closed the door behind herself. Ice creeping into the lock, preventing it from being opened as she made her way over to lavatory. With a deep breath she fixed her hair and knelt down. She needed to be in control! There had to be at least one thing that was in her hand. One thing she could control. Of course she had an entire kingdom at her hand. But Elsa needed control over herself. Control that she never had. Whenever she seemed close to managing her icy magic it would just overpower her again. 

Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show. 

The worst thing was the sound. You would think that it was the feeling of her stomach emptying itself, cramping and spasm painfully. But the sound was far worse. The irrational fear of someone hearing her through the thick walls. Questioning what was wrong with the Queen. The thought of this was enough to make her sick. She didn't have a good excuse. And the truth was no option.   
They wouldn't understand.   
Elsa leaned back on the balls of her feet and closed her eyes. She felt better now. A little bit more free. More herself even. A few minutes passed before she stood up again and went over to the sink to wash herself innocent, trying not to feel guilt for what she just did.   
Her eyes found the royal tube again. Maybe she should be having a bath after all. She wasn't going to sleep tonight anyway. Elsa turned around and let her long, light blue chiffon nightgown slide down her pale shoulders. She watched it fall to the ground easily but slow before the Queen stepped out of it and turned towards the mirror. She was thin. Pale. But had nice curves after all. Her hand went to her long braid. Her hair was never really messy. Always perfect. Every part of her looked perfect. Had to look perfect.   
There was no fault accepted in a queen. She had to be the image of strength, power, beauty, love. Trustful but dangerous. Loving but strong. Caring but unforgiving.   
Elsa took another deep breath and closed her eyes. 

Hearing the sudden knock on her door nearly ripped her peaceful illusion apart. It was in the middle of the night. Everyone was asleep. There should be no knocking at this time!   
“Y-yes?”, she quickly picked a towel to cover herself, before walking over to the door.  
“Elsa?”, came the sweet but worried voice from outside. Elsa sighed; “Anna. … What’s wrong? You should be asleep. It’s late…”, she proceeded to remove the ice from the lock.   
“I could ask you the same. But could we maybe not talk through a door? Please?”   
“Yes, of course. Just wait a second.”, she shook her head and placed her hand on the door handle. Then opened it.   
Anna was wearing her long green cotton shirt, her hair was a mess and sticking out on every side. She looked funny. But the princess freckled face was worried. “Hey”, she said, clearly still tired.   
“Hey”, Elsa smiled gently.   
“Are you okay…?”, how long had Anna been there? Did she hear anything? Panic was taking over the Queen and ice started forming under her bare toes.   
“Of course I am”, came a almost cold reply, desperate to hide her emotions like she used to.   
“And what are you doing here in the middle of the night?”, Anna titled her head, before letting her eyes wander over her sister body.   
Suddenly blushing, she almost stuttered: “Oh- S-sorry were you, having a bath?”   
She hadn't even considered this. (Let alone the most obvious reason why one would go to the bathroom.)   
Elsa smiled, almost forgetting the dilemma she was in; “No, but I planned to take one.”   
“Good, I thought I disturbed you!”   
“No, don’t worry, Anna. But.. why are you up at this time?”   
“Well, I don’t know. I just woke up and like really wanted to see you. Maybe it was that weird dream I had.”   
She didn't really remember what dream it was.   
Elsa smiled more openly.   
“That’s sweet. But you should go back to sleep now.”   
“Can I join your bath?”; Anna asked innocently.   
“W-what?”   
“I mean, we always had baths together when we were kids”, Anna shrugged, “And we’re both girls, so it’s fine, right?”

Elsa hesitated: “..uhm.. yes, but-”   
“Good then”, Anna grinned and walked past Elsa into the rest-room, already starting to unbutton her shirt.   
Elsa didn't quite know what to say. “Okay?” Her eyes went over to her sister, who started pulling her nightshirt over her head. Elsa's pale cheeks turned a bright red when she saw the younger one from behind, only covered by thin FABRIC of her small two pieced underclothes, leaving almost nothing to the imagination.   
“A-anna, are you sure.. I mean we've grown-”   
“Yeah, so?”, she turned around to converse, “I mean, we’re still both girls so this is nothing we've never seen, right?”   
“I-i guess so-”, Elsa stuttered and tried to keep her eyes on Anna’s instead of looking down. But she had a point.   
The slightly confused strawberry blonde just turned around and turned on the water, which started to fill the big bathtub immediately.   
Elsa’s concentration slipped and she let herself take a good look at her lightly tanned younger sibling. Her skin was perfect and beautifully decorated with freckles. Elsa felt the need to count them but concealed that feeling immediately. Anna one had beautiful curves, her hips were smaller than Elsa's but her breast were fuller.

Elsa swallowed dryly. Her breast.

Once her eyes had caught them she couldn't take them off again. The queen was holding her towel as tightly as possible. Basically starring at her almost naked sister. She couldn't even take her eyes off when Anna turned around.   
Anna might be a bit clumsy but even she recognized the look Elsa gave her. Her cheeks turned rose.

“Elsa-?”, she asked. Called one licked her lips absent minded. “Y-yes-?”   
“You’re starring-”, Anna had the sudden urge to cover herself again, but nothing to do it with.   
“S-sorry- I-”, she had no idea what she should say. The only thing on her mind was the beautiful and girl in front of her.   
Anna watched her for a few seconds. Her face flushing more and more. “Elsa…”   
Elsa took all her control and forced herself to look at Anna’s face. She had no idea what to do, let alone think.   
Anna swallowed and took a step closer to Elsa. “Y-you know… it… it’s a bit embarrassing…”   
Elsa collected all her strength, turned around and closed her eyes; “… you should leave, Anna.”   
Anna hesitated and watched the bare back of her skinny sibling. So skinny.   
“I didn't say that I mind…”, she mumbled, caught up in thoughts.   
Elsa almost chocked on thin air: “P-pardon me?”   
“I don’t mind… the… the starring I mean. Not really anyway. Just… you know…”, realizing what she was letting out, Anna’s face flushed; “I mean… hahaha… erhm… what?”   
The blonde turned around to get a good look at her sisters face. Anna wasn't a very good liar.

For a few moments they just stood there, looking at each other. Elsa swallowed. “You mean…”   
“Uh- … yeah.. I guess.”   
“But….”, Elsa stared in those big ocean colored eyes. “Anna…”, she whispered, “We-… we’re sisters.”   
Called one had started to chew on her lower lip and nodded knowingly.   
“But…”, she tried to think of something appropriate. A reason maybe. Or an excuse. Anything at all. “You’re hot.”   
“Wha-?!”   
“Wait what-”   
“Anna-”   
“I mean…”   
“….”   
“….”, Anna cleared her throat, “NOT what I wanted to say. But not that I DIDN'T want to say that- I mean… it’s true- like… wow! Look at you-”   
Elsa's face was out of control now, she was visibly confused by the sudden change of their conversation, let alone did she understand how Anna managed to turn something serious into a praise of her body in under 10 seconds.

“Well, a bit thin maybe…”, Anna was still talking without punctuation, “but look at your hips, ohman… I think you could win a war by just walking by, because everyone would stare at you and forget everything else. And your hair and face… It’s like really hard not to look at you, you know.” Nothing could stop Anna now. And Elsa could only stare in disbelieve, with her cheeks turning darker at each of her sisters words.   
“I’d really like to just look into your eyes for hours. And well…at everything else too. Your skin is flawless. And it’s really so hard not to touch. Like especially right now, you see. But you could really use a bit more chocolate. Because you’re already so pale, which is stunning and beautiful, and wow! But also so thin, so just when I think of touching you I fear you might shatter like.. I don’t know …porcelain. Which is beautiful! Don’t get me wrong. And it’s expensive so I’d rather not break it, because you’d get mad at me again. … I don’t really know where this was going.”   
Silence fell over the sisters when Anna lost track of her own words. But only until she realized what she had just said.   
“Oh god”, her eyes grew wide and a hand rushed to her mouth to stop herself from saying another word, “I did not- … I mean… I- .. oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Elsa- please- just- I mean… yeah I think of you- .. a lot! But- well-. You’re just so pretty and hot and-.. oh no, I don’t think I can talk myself out if this. It’s only getting worse. Anna stop talking!”   
But Elsa had stopped listening. The only thing that was echoing in her mind was Anna exclaiming that she could use ‘more chocolate’. Reminding the Queen of Arendelle of the matter that brought her into the rosé colored room. She took a step back. Clutching the towel closer to her body.   
“Anna…”, she whispered barely audible, “… I think you should leave now.”  
Her emotions had become a mix of fear, panic, guilt, love, confusion, adoration, longing, pain and pride. Ice was quickly covering the ground, creeping up the walls in light speed and covered everything inanimate in the room. The water which had been filling the tube froze to solid ice within seconds as Elsa tried to get a grip on the door handle, with long, trembling fingers.

Anna stopped talking.

“Elsa…”, The strawberry blonde’s heart grew painfully heavy, “…it’s okay… you know. If you don’t feel that way. I mean, obviously, y-you shouldn't … it’s … sick and, you could do a lot better than me. But… I kind of told you what I feel now anyway … so.. could… could you at least answer me?”   
She felt the tears that were building in her eyes; “just so I can be completely sure… and stop thinking about it… which I have.”   
The older one held the handle tight, finally listening to her sisters broken words. She couldn't answer. Her throat was dry. Her organs were cramping. And the only thought she could catch was the wish of being able to run away. Elsa had the sudden urge to throw up again.   
This situation had gotten out of hand. Her thoughts were a mess and her body felt as if it was going to break under their weight. The Queen took a deep breath. But it was useless. Nothing would calm her down now. She was still trembling, freezing her bedroom and breathing expeditiously. Before she knew it, her feet carried Elsa over to the porcelain bowl where she got sick once more.

Anna shrieked and hurried to her sisters side. Holding the almost white braid while stroking her back in an attempt to support the gasping, spasming blonde. 

 

Once she was done, Anna helped her up and hurried to hand her another TOWEL. Water was no use. Elsa had frozen everything within reach and more.   
“It’s alright”, Anna assured her, unable to hide how worried she was, “you’ll be fine.”

Taking charge, she wrapped the huge TOWEL Elsa had been holding, around said ones body, who then used her hands to cover her face in shame.   
“Anna”, she whispered.   
“Hey… it’s okay, Elsa. I’m here.. okay? I mean, if you want me to. After what I just told you, you might prefer Helena, or someone else.”   
She removed her hands from her sisters arms.

Elsa almost smiled. Surely Anna was the only person who could get someone to smile in this situation. “No… please stay….”, what was she saying? This wasn't what her brain wanted the younger one to hear.   
Anna let out a breath of relief.   
“So you’re not disgusted?? At ALL? I mean.. I think of you…. in very. Very. Very inappropriate ways..I mean. I love you, Elsa. More than just like a sister…And… I know this isn't the right situation to tell you! But- well I said it already.”   
A nervous laugh escaped her red lips.   
Elsa closed her eyes.   
“Oh god, please don’t pass out!”, Anna’s eyes widened, “I’ll never tell you that I love you again, I swear!!”   
“Could you… shut up? Please?”   
“Yes! Yes, that’s a very VERY good idea! I am talking way too much when I am nervous. Not that I am nervous. I mean there is no reason to be, right? Haha…”   
“Anna…”   
“Yes?”   
“I would love to discuss this with you once I am sitting down…”, Elsa's head was spinning now.   
“Oh, of course.”, she rushed over to the door and opened it, before helping the Queen back into her bedroom and to sit down on her huge bed.   
The short way wasn't enough for Elsa to make a decision. But it had been a fairly strange night so far, so maybe she would be okay with not using her head for once, but with following her heart. Like Anna. Oh, Anna. Beautiful, kind, caring Anna. How could she ever tell her? 

“I love you too…” she almost smiled, “… more than a sister should.”   
Silence.   
Well that was easy. 

Anna was starring now. Her hands were trying to fix her messy ginger hair.   
“Wait, what? You mean-”   
“Yes … “   
“…”   
“…”

“Are you sure?”   
“I am…”   
She decided that this was the only thing that Anna would learn about her tonight. Though she would probably start asking questions once her brain proceeded what had happened in the bathroom.   
Anna watched her sister attentively.   
“And you’re not just saying that-?”   
“No…”   
“Elsa-”, The younger one almost fell into her weak sisters arms, pressing her thin body close against her own, “Elsa…”   
“Careful, Anna”, Elsa flinched at the sudden contact, she didn't see it coming and it was still strange to touch an other person.   
“Oh, yes, right.”, Anna removed herself from the queen and fixed her hair once more.   
“We should probably talk about all this in the morning”, the Queen mostly said it to herself but the other sister nodded anyway. “Good idea.” Her grin showed that she started to process the gorgeous blonde’s answer to her feelings. One of Anna’s hands found it’s way into Elsa's hair, right above the neck. She pulled her a bit closer before her lips pressed gently against the flushed snow queens cheek.   
Elsa took Anna’s hand and squeezed it slightly. “Let’s go to bed now…It’s late.” The strawberry blonde was about to get up and leave but the older one kept the grip on her hand, so she decided quickly and just crawled under Elsa's blanket. “Come on then.”   
The Queen shook her head a bit but smiled. She felt a little lighter now. Who knew how heavy a heart could weight.   
Trying hard to ignore the remaining fear about Anna knowing more than she wanted her to, she got up and joined her sister in the huge bed.   
No other touch was shared that night. Both girls were lost in thoughts and sleep within seconds. Though Elsa and Anna kept gazing at each other every now and then, unable to process that this was reality. After all, neither had seen this coming. And neither of them could imagine what was yet to come. But right now, everything was fine.


End file.
